


Finally

by ahsokaa



Category: Champions (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: When Kamala realizes her friends are crushing on each other, she decides it's time to play matchmaker.





	Finally

It’s an ordinary mission when Kamala first notices. Miles slings an arm over Sam’s shoulder as he tells everyone about the heroic stunt he and Nova pulled and Sam’s cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. But it doesn’t end there. The way he laughs at all of Miles’ jokes, the way his eyes hardly leave the other boy’s face, Kamala isn’t sure how she didn’t notice it sooner. 

“Oh em gee,” she whispers.

“What?” Amadeus asks, giving her a weird look.

“Nothing,” she says quickly. “Nothing at all.”

_______________

When Kamala sees Sam slip away from the rest of the group, she doesn’t hesitate to follow him. She bursts through the door of Miles and Sam’s room, startling the other boy.

“What the hell Kamala-”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you have a crush on Miles!” Kamala exclaims and Sam’s eyes go wide. 

He slaps a hand over her mouth, not so much as flinching when she licks his palm. “Not so loud! Do you want everyone to hear?”

He pulls his hand back and Kamala continues, completely ignoring his outburst. “But you guys would be so cute together! I totally ship it.”

“Oh no. You’re not allowed to ship us. It’s weird. And definitely no fan fiction.”

“But I already have soooo many ideas!” Kamala says, collapsing back onto his bed. She looks thoughtful for a moment. “You should totally ask him out.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want him to know.” 

“But then how are you guys gonna fall in love?”

“We’re not.” Sam sighs, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Kamala. “Please Kamala, you can’t say anything to him,” Sam says, his voice desperate. “He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Why wouldn’t he like you?” Kamala demands, suddenly feeling protective of her friend. Sam is a total catch, any guy would be lucky to go out with him.

“Because he isn’t- he’s not-”

“He could be.”

Sam exhales loudly. “Just please. Don’t say anything.” 

Kamala opens her mouth to argue, but shuts it again quickly. “Okay. I won’t.” 

“Thanks.”

“I love you, Sam,” she says quietly.

He smiles a little, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she leans into him. “I love you too.”

_______________

Kamala spends the next night patrolling her neighborhood. It’s a busy night, leaving Kamala exhausted by the time she finally makes it home. She pulls on a pair of comfy pajamas and crawls into bed, ready for a much needed night of sleep. It feels like her head has only just hit the pillow when her phone buzzes next to her, the screen lighting up with a text from Miles. 

_ Can we meet up? _

_ Sure _ , she texts back with a sigh, pulling her uniform back on and climbing out the window again. Ten minutes later, she spots Miles perched on a nearby rooftop. He waves at her as she approaches.

He holds out a smoothie for her as she takes a seat next to him. “Thanks. Soooo,” she pauses and takes a sip. “What’s up?”

Miles looks down, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Obviously it isn’t or you wouldn’t have dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night. Seriously, what’s up?”

Miles bites his lip. “Are you… into Sam?”

Kamala stares at him for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Miles grumbles.

“It’s  _ hilarious _ . Of course I’m not into Sam. Where’d you get that crazy idea?” 

“Amadeus said-”

“Oh my god and you believed him?”

“He was convincing, okay? And you guys disappeared for a long time last night!”

“I don’t like Sam,” Kamala says, schooling her expression. “I promise.” 

Miles nods, taking a sip of his drink. Kamala narrows her eyes at him. “But why do you even care?”

“I don’t,” Miles says, but the blush spreading across his face says otherwise. 

Kamala breaks out into a grin. “Awww,  _ you _ like Sam, don’t you?”

“What? No!” Miles protests weakly, but one look from her silences his argument. He sighs. “Okay, so maybe he’s kinda cute. And funny. And my heart does this weird fluttery thing whenever he smiles at me.”

“This makes me so happy.” 

“‘Mala,” Miles whines, “you can’t say anything.”

“Why not? You like him, he likes you-“

Miles chokes on his drink. “Sam  _ likes _ me?”

“Duh!”

Miles’ eyes go wide before a small smile spreads across his face. “Cool.”

“You have to ask him out.”

“I will!” he says, then quieter, “Eventually.” 

Kamala gives him a look.

“It’s scary, okay? He’s my friend, I don’t wanna make things weird between us.” 

“He  _ likes _ you, Miles. It’s gonna work out.”

Miles nods. “You’re right. I can do this.”

_______________

“I can’t do this,” Miles says as he sits down next to Kamala. 

“You still haven’t asked him out?”

“The timing is never right! We always get interrupted by something.”

“You guys are ridiculous. You could be dating already if one of you would just make a move.”

“I knowwww,” Miles mumbles. “Fine, I’ll do it now.”

Kamala’s phone buzzes and she frowns down at the message on the screen. “No you won’t. We gotta go.”

Miles groans again.

_______________

“Miles!”  Kamala screams, watching helplessly as he falls, knocked unconscious by the impact. 

“No!” she shouts out again, eyes widening in horror. Suddenly, Sam flies into view, catching the other boy in midair. Kamala sighs a breath of relief. 

“Good catch, Sam,” she calls out. She watches as he lays Miles down in a safe spot and gives her a little salute before rejoining the fight. 

After that, the fight ends quickly. Kamala and Amadeus start working on cleanup. Sam helps halfheartedly, eyes drifting back to Miles as he works.

“He’s awake!” Sam calls, running off toward the other boy.

She watches Sam rush over to Miles. He bends down next to the other boy as they talk quietly, exchanging words Kamala can’t hear. Miles pulls his mask up to his nose and leans in close, looping his arms around Sam’s neck and kissing him soundly. Sam stumbles a little, bracing himself with his hands so he doesn’t fall on top of Miles as he melts into the kiss.

“Yes,” Kamala cheers, pumping her fists in the air. “Finally.”

Amadeus wolf whistles, startling the two boys and they jolt apart, looking flustered. 

“No but really, what the fuck just happened?” Amadeus asks her. “Why are you totally cool with your boyfriend making out with Spider-Man?”

Kamala rolls her eyes and turns away, running towards Miles and pulling him into a tight hug. Miles wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair with a gloved hand. “You did it,” she whispers, then turns to Sam and gestures for him to come closer, pulling him into the hug.

They break apart after a moment, listening to Sam excitedly tell a story about something that happened to him during the fight.

“Alright team, let’s go home.”

Kamala watches as Sam reaches for Miles’ hand. Miles looks over at him and smiles, squeezing his hand a little tighter. It’s better than any fanfic she could have written. 

**Author's Note:**

> title sucks bc i hate titles. anyway i'm on tumblr @spidermanwlw! come talk to me abt marvel comics!!


End file.
